Gone Forever
by Kage Kancho
Summary: Yusuke's memories, now that Kayko's gone forever. Denial's a wonderful thing, now isn't it? Songfic. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Gone Forever by Three Days Grace.


A/N: The little symbols didn't work at all, so I went in and put page breaks, but it really looked betterbefore ff .net messed it up. . Hope it's still readable...

* * *

"_Yusuke you jerk!"_

* * *

"_Yusuke Urameshi, I can't believe you!_

* * *

"_Yusuke you make me so mad!"_

* * *

"_Yusuke I hate you!"

* * *

_

"_Why don't you just _die_!"

* * *

_

I stared at her body. Her face was covered in blood. My hands were coated in a thick, purple substance: the blood of the demon that had killed _my_ Kayko.

"Is this…my fault?" I whispered. "She never wanted to move here.

* * *

"_I don't want to live in Makai, Yusuke! I have friends here. I don't want to leave."  
"C'mon, Kayko, be a sport. You know I don't fit in here in Ningenkai."_

_"And you think I'll belong in the Makai?"_

_"I'll be there, and I'll beat up anyone who says you don't."  
"That doesn't hide the facts." Kayko searched his pleading face. "…Fine. But just for you, Yusuke." She planted a light kiss on his lips. "Just for you."

* * *

_

"She won't…yell at me…any more…now…" I paused. "Maybe it's…a good thing. She always said she hated me…that she didn't want to be around me…"

888

_Don't know what's going on  
Don't know what went wrong  
Feels like a hundred years I  
Still can't believe you're gone_

888

I lift the bottle to my lips again, then crash it against the mirror. The mirror cracks, and the bottle smashes. "Good." At least that way I can't see what a mess I've become. I haven't slept in nights. God, it feels good to just kick some ass, forget about this whole mess Kayko caused. She always caused a mess.

I'm back home, in our bedroom. Demons seem to think I'm easy prey, just 'cause I'm drunk. That's never stopped me before. I keep remembering times here. I can't get the damn things out of my head.

888

_So I'll stay up all night  
With these bloodshot eyes  
While these walls surround me with the story of our life_

888

* * *

_Yusuke poked Kayko's ass. "Is it just me, or do these pants make your ass look really big?" he asked, knowing what was coming next. Sometimes he wondered why he kept practically asking Kayko to slap him._

_"Yusuke you jerk!" she yelled, slapping him hard enough that he was surprised he didn't end up in the next dimension. Instead, a tree stopped his travel. He looked up with a grin on his face, cheek swollen._

_"Well, you can still throw one hell of a slap," he said, chuckling.

* * *

_

_The two teens were on the roof of their school. "Skipping again?" Kayko asked, a stern expression on her face._

_"Yah, what about it?" asked Yusuke._

_It was only a few minutes of minor argument later that Kayko found Yusuke behind her, inspecting her underwear._

_"Pervert!" she yelled, slapping him. He stumbled across the roof, chuckling. She left the roof, fuming.

* * *

_

She was always yelling at me. It's better this way. I can fight—_Punch, dead demon_—and no one will tell me what to—_Kick, he's not having no more kids—_do.

888

_I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever_

888

"One more whiskey." Why am I in Ningenkai again? Oh, what the hell. The bartender slides me the glass, giving me a withering glance. I glare back, down the whiskey, then stumble out.

They think I don't see them, those punks, nudging one another. "Hey, that one," "Yeah, he's been there four hours," "He's good and drunk," "This'll be easy."

Idiotic humans.

One punch here, kick there, they're doubling over. "Heh. I'm easy, huh? Think again." One finger wave and I'm outta here. Get home, blood on my knuckles, broken nose, no one's yelling. It's finally quiet.

888

_Now things are coming clear  
And I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared  
So I'll stay out all night  
Get drunk and fucking fight  
Until the morning comes I'll  
Forget about our life _

I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever

888

"_Yusuke, I hate it here! I want to go home!"

* * *

_

"_Take me home, Yusuke!"

* * *

_

"_Yusuke I hate you!"

* * *

_

"_Yusuke, why won't you just stop! Leave me alone! I hate you! I don't want to be around you any more!"

* * *

_

She was always yelling. I wonder if she meant any of the things she said. Of course she did. That's why she left me. I hate her for leaving me. She should have left in the beginning. Any time I actually started to leave she'd cry. I should have made her leave in the beginning. I would've had so much more fun without her dragging me down.

888

_First time you screamed at me  
I should have made you leave  
I should have known it could be so much better  
I hope you're missing me  
I hope I've made you see  
That I'm gone forever _

And now it's coming clear  
That I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared

I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever

888

* * *

_I stared at her body. Her face was covered in blood. My hands were coated in a thick, purple substance: the blood of the demon that had killed my Kayko._

_"Is this…my fault?" I whispered.

* * *

_

"She's…really gone…" I thought I realized that a long time ago…but looking back on what I've been doing…this whole year…I haven't realized. She's gone. And now, for the rest of my life…she won't be there…I won't feel her slap me again…and it's all my fault.

"Kayko…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

888

_And now you're gone forever  
And now you're gone forever_

888

"_Yusuke, I love you."

* * *

_

_"I love you too, Kayko. I love you so much."_


End file.
